vagrantstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanctum of Leá Monde (Vagrant Story)
]] : Previous Area: Catacombs : Next Area: Leá Monde Western Town Center Once the contemplative stillness of monastic orders filled these halls. Now it is the quiet of the grave. Trigger conditions and the events they trigger are both cumulative unless otherwise stated. The fourth and fifth Bat will both spawn in Priest's Confinement if Ashley has 200 or more HP, as this is also 150 or more HP. > "Greater than". HP > 200 is a condition not satisfied by HP 200, only 201 or more. > = "Greater than or equal to". A condition requiring 200 or greater HP would be HP > = 200. < "Less than". HP < 200 is a condition not satisfied by HP 200, only 199 or less. < = "Lesser than or equal to". A condition requiring 200 or greater HP would be HP > = 200. Prisoners' Niche Exit to The Withered Spring in Catacombs of Leá Monde * Two Bats Corridor of the Clerics Trigger: HP > = 200 HP. One Arm Skeleton spawns * One Arm Skeleton. Armored on right arm and head only. : 8/255 chance to drop Reinforced Glove. 8/255 chance to drop Bone Helm. 8/255 chance to drop Hand Axe (Sand Face grip). Cure Root, 25/255 * Skeleton. Arms and legs: no armor : Bone Helm, 8/255. Cuirass. Targe, 8/255. Spatha (Short Hilt), 8/255. Cure Root, 25/255. * Slime. Trigger: HP = < 199 HP . Priests' Confinement * Heal Panel Trap Location of a "Cauldron of Bats", 'cauldron' being one of the three evocative collective nouns for bats, as well as 'cloud' and 'colony'. Three always spawn, another is triggered by Ashley having 150 or more hit points, and a fifth will appear if Ashley has 200 or more HP. This area is also home to one of three equally, inexplicably, and anamolously difficult maneuvering tasks in the whole of the game, so do not give up on this one. Blame it on the interface if you are having trouble; what may seem to be a failed jump will suddenly prove to be a successful one, so do not give up half way either. Ashley will suddenly and jerkily latch on, and he is through. There must be a trick to it, but no guides say exactly what that is. Hopefully the following advice will help : Put some distance between yourself and the ledge; walk away from the until you are almost falling off the shelf. From there the jump to the ledge should be easier. The other difficult jump is the same maneuver as this one, but with less visual clues, and a sheer drop to the left, much much later in Iron Maiden B1 area, in The Pear room. Farm what Vera Roots are needed for immediate use, if desired. Coming up in Abandoned Mines, there are three Stirges that all drop Vera Root at a 255/255 rate (every time). * Bat. Always drops Eye of Argon. Cure Root, 25/255. * Bat. Cure Root, 25/255. * Bat. Faerie Chortle, 25/255. * Bat. Trigger: HP > = 150. Vera Root, 25/255. * Bat. Trigger: HP > = 200. Mana Root, 12/255. Alchemists' Laboratory * Chest: "Bosom Cleaver" weapon: Langdebeve (Sand Face grip), Dragonite, Grimoire Halte * Skeleton Knight. Head and right arm: no armor. : Ring Sleeve, 8/255. Chain Coif, 8/255. Ring Mail, 8/255. Norse Sword (Swept Hilt), 8/255. Cure Tonic, 8/255. * Poison Slime. Trigger: HP > = 195 HP . Poison Sneeze. : Faerie Chortle, 255./255. Panacea, 8/255. * Skeleton Knight. : Knuckles, 8/255. Chain Coif, 8/255. Guisarme (Wooden Grip), 8/255. Faerie Chortle, 25/255. The Academia Corridor * One Arm Skeleton. : Reinforced Glove, 8/255. Bone Helm, 8/255. Battle Axe (Wooden Grip), 8/255. Saint's Nostrum, 32/255 * Skeleton. Trigger: HP > = 50 HP . No armor except helm. : Bone Helm, 8/255. Spear (Wooden Pole), 8/255. Cure Bulb, 16/255. * Slime. Trigger: HP = < 49 HP . Acrid Ooze. Audentia, 8/255. Theology Classroom Triggers: Door locked until enemies killed, first entry only. The new spawns after this first locked-door battle may cease altogether after Ashley leaves the Sanctum, or they may continue, the wording of the trigger is unclear. * Ghost (Attenuated Manifestation). Trigger: First visit only. Arms cast Mind Blast, head casts Aqua Blast, Tarnish. Two Vera Root 255/255. * Skeleton. Trigger: First visit only. Arms and legs, no armor. : Bone Helm, 8/255. Targe, 8/255. Spatha (Short Hilt), 8/255. Two Cure Bulb 255/255. * Ghost (Attenuated Manifestation). Trigger: spawn triggered after first visit, other factors unclear."Only present if Ashley returns to this room before leaving the area."Vagrant Story: Enemy FAQ by JTilton Arms cast Mind Blast, head casts Aqua Blast, Tarnish. Grimoire Glace, 8/255. * Ghoul. Trigger: spawn triggered after first visit, other factors unclear. No armor. : Francisca (Czekan Type), 8/255. Cure Bulb, 25/255. Shrine of the Martyrs * Skeleton Knight. Trigger: spawns after entry into Hall of Sacrilege. No leg armor. : Reinforced Glove, 8/255. Reinforced Glove, 8/255. Bone Helm, 8/255. Ring Mail, 8/255. Gastraph Bow (Steel Bolt), 8/255. Cure Tonic, 8/255. * Skeleton Knight. No leggings. : Reinforced Glove, 8/255. Bear Mask, 8/255. Banded Mail, 8/255. Pelta Shield, 8/255. Short Sword (Short Hilt), 8/255. Cure Bulb, 12/255. * Hellhound. Fire Breath. Faerie Chortle, 25/255. Hallowed Hope * Bat. Cure Root, 52/255. * Poison Slime, Poison Sneeze. Faerie Chortle 255/255. Panacea, 8/255. Hall of Sacrilege * Golem. Obligatory battle. Congratulations! screen and Stat Reels. Arms attack with Granite Punch : Two Cure Bulbs, 255/255. Elixir of Dragoons 255/255. Grimoire Ameliorer 255/255. Advent Ground * Magic Circle: Save and later, Teleport * Container * Bat. Trigger: HP > = 200 HP . * Lizardman. Trigger: spawns after Ashley visits The Cleansing Chantry. Arms, torso, legs: no armor : Chain Coif, 16/255. Buckler, 16/255. Scimitar (Short Hilt), 8/255. Cure Bulb, 12/255. * Lizardman. Trigger: spawns before Ashley visits The Cleansing Chantry. Head, arms, legs: no armor : Banded Mail, 16/255. Guisarme (Sand Face), 8/255. Cure Bulb, 25/255. Passage of the Refugees * Bat * Lizardman. No helm. : Banded Mail, 16/255. Langdebeve (Wooden Grip), 8/255. Cure Bulb, 12/255. * Poison Slime. Poison Sneeze. Faerie Chortle, 255/255. Panacea, 8/255. The Cleansing Chantry * Boss Creature: Dragon. Spawns once after Ashley enters Sanctum. Head attacks with Bite and Thermal Breath. Tail, with Tail Attack : Grimoire Analyse, Elixir of Sages, Three Cure Bulbs Stairway to the Light Exit to Leá Monde Western Town Center No enemies Gallery "Vagrant Story" HD Playthrough Part 1| "Vagrant Story" HD Playthrough Part 2| "Vagrant Story" HD Playthrough Part 3| Links HD Part 3 Slow, using camera to view areas in HD * Vagrant Story Maps References See Also * Locations * Creatures * Catacombs * Town Center West Category:Area Guides Category:Lists of Entities by area Category:Lists of Items by area Category:Lists of rooms by area Category:Locations Category:Underground Areas Category:Walkthrough